


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] You Happened

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, gratitude moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: “I’m back,” Tsukishima whispered and planted a soft kiss on Kuroo’s lips.“That’s rare,” Kuroo sighed fondly. “Something good happen?”Tsukishima nodded, brushing the hair from Kuroo’s face.“You.”





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] You Happened

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Gratitude

Kuroo was napping on the bed when Tsukishima got home, his back covered in the scars Tsukishima gave him from many nights. His clothes that lay scattered along with the drenched sheets last night were all washed and cleaned. Tsukishima remembered Kuroo cleaning him as well. After having done it so many times, Kuroo would wipe his body with a warm towel, or carry him into the bath and wash him, soaping his chest, his ribs, moving down over his hips, his thighs, inside him to wash everything out. A swarm of emotions overflowed in Tsukishima and his heart warmed.

Tsukishima walked over to the bed, changed out of his work clothes, and crawled into bed with Kuroo. He glided his hands across Kuroo’s back, mapping and stroking the scars that formed from his digging too hard. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the center of Kuroo’s back, feeling it contract and expand with each breath. He planted kisses on each scratch mark, on each bruise, kissing from Kuroo’s shoulders to the dimples on his lower back.

“Welcome back,” Kuroo mumbled, turning his head so he could see Tsukishima.

“I’m back,” Tsukishima whispered and planted a soft kiss on Kuroo’s lips.

“That’s rare,” Kuroo sighed fondly. “Something good happen?”

Tsukishima nodded, brushing the hair from Kuroo’s face. Kuroo had a particular charm when he woke up that always tugged at Tsukishima’s heart, lacing its magic at the seams of Tsukishima’s heart. He had a smile that made butterflies escape from the pit of his stomach, a kind of fascinating smile that radiated like a thousand stars in the night sky lighting the way home.

“You.”

It was rare for Tsukishima to see Kuroo blush. Tsukishima was the one who was usually blushing under Kuroo’s gaze, hearing Kuroo’s cheesy words, and feeling Kuroo’s tender touches in embarrassing places. But, here Kuroo was, hiding the red of his cheeks behind his arms, eyes darting Tsukishima’s. The red on Kuroo’s face wasn’t like how it was on Tsukishima’s. The red spread across his cheeks, touching only the tip of his ears. Tsukishima leaned over to kiss his ear, feeling it twitch from the contact as he whispered, “You happened, Kuroo.”

Something in the way Kuroo touched Tsukishima made him feel warm and comfortable. He didn’t touch in search of pleasure. His touch was chaste, almost sluggish, moving along Tsukishima’s thighs to find his hand. Their fingers weaved together before he took it to his lips and kissed Tsukishima’s knuckles, before pressing a lingering kiss to the promise ring on his finger.

“It’s the other way around, Kei,” Kuroo said softly. He looked up to catch Tsukishima’s eyes, the honey of his eyes warm and sweet. “You happened to me, Kei.”

The words that came from Kuroo’s mouth filled Tsukishima’s heart with sentiment, the warmth overflowing until the tears rolled from his eyes.

“Thank you for being born, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s hands were gentle as he caressed Tsukishima’s face, sitting up to pull him into a hug. He kissed the tears before pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s eyelid, his cheek, and his forehead. The tenderness of his kiss made Tsukishima feel as though he would not be able to live without Kuroo. Tsukishima glided his hands up Kuroo’s back, his fingertips remembering the scars and he held Kuroo as though he was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. Because he was. To Tsukishima, Kuroo was the most precious, irreplaceable person.

“I love you, Kuroo. I love you.” 

Kuroo found Tsukishima’s lips and kissed him deeply, kissed him longingly. He held Tsukishima snugly against him, savoring the touch, savoring the kiss.

“I love you too, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone should always take a moment to express their gratitude for their loved ones. I think sometimes as writers or artists, we forget that concept. And gratitude doesn't just happen after a fight, or a life and death situation. Sometimes, it just happens on a regular day.
> 
> Honestly, I think KuroTsuki is one of the best ships of all time. Their personalities and characters work so well together, not just in smut, but in general. There are so many sides to these two that have yet to be explored, and I'm glad and grateful I was able to find this ship.


End file.
